skubbinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uniqua
Uniqua is a genderfluid manager at Roblox Pizza Hut, and the alleged father of Skubbins. Personality Uniqua suffers from bipolar disorder, causing it to go through changes in attitude when it comes to people. During maniac episodes, Uniqua will treat others with respect, and enjoy hobbies such as using its penis to play the drums. During depressive episodes however, Uniqua will become cold, hostile, and aggressive, challenging kids to fights at the school gym. Despite all of this, if Uniqua ever notices Skubbins in trouble, it will come right to his side and aid him. History Born on April 20th, 1975, Uniqua had a very blessed childhood growing up. It's father was a successful doctor, and it's mother being a renown lawyer. Uniqua scored the highest grades in school, and had a course set for life, until February 13th, 1998, according to witnesses, a hole in time and space ripped open, allowing a being to seep out of the cracks. It is unknown what being touched the earth on that day. Very shortly after this ripple, Uniqua was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and began tanking grades in classes, often repeating "He's coming for me", and "I must do what I must do". The event that set Uniquas family off, was on thanksgiving of 1999, when Uniqua started demanding the Time Lord come to dinner posthaste, and when the request was not met by its parents, began peeling skin off of its scalp. Uniqua was hospitalized, until reportedly coming into contact with Skubbins on September 11th, 2001, to which it then raised Skubbins into the perfect being. Highschool Noticing Skubbins struggling in school, Uniqua decided to help him out by purchasing a false identity off of the dark web. It then enrolled in highschool alongside Skubbins. Uniqua had a brief fling with a cowardly bitch named Sonictheplayer22, until he departed, leaving Uniqua's ability to trust in shambles, and during a lapse of judgment, Skubbins and Uniqua procreated, forming Neondoge7 into this world. Neondoge7 often picked Skubbins as his favourite parent, and this frustrated Uniqua. Skubbins and Neondoge7 went on a roadtrip on May 22nd, 2017, and Uniqua has yet to see Neondoge7 return. May 26th 2017 On May 26th 2017, Uniqua decided to make extra income for it and Skubbins. It applied for many places, until landing the job as a pizza cook at Roblox Pizza Hut. Uniqua immediately made enemies with all of its coworkers, wanting to 'do the job myself', it seemed selfish and cold. The manager at the time received many complaints, and constantly warned Uniqua about it's behavior, until it snapped. It climbed into the pizza furnace, and set itself ablaze. Uniquas arms were singed off it's body, and it's screams of horror let out throughout the Roblox Pizza Hut. Skubbins advised Uniqua to extort the manager for a raise, or it would file a serious workmans comp case. The manager, instead of only giving a raise, let her position, giving Uniqua the title of Manager at Roblox Pizza Hut. Trivia * It is rumoured that Uniqua used 'The Sink' in Skubbins' pocket dimension.